Broly: A Legendary Journey
by Jason9000
Summary: Even the smallest change in events can cause an unforeseen future. Watch how a small decision in events forever changes the life of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. With some reluctant divine help Broly will impact the Dragon Ball Universe in ways even the gods can't fathom. *Takes place with the Broly from the original three movies, not the Dragon Ball Broly Super movie.*
1. Prologue: A Legend's Birth

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make a profit in any shape or form)**

 **Jason9000: Hey everyone, while I'm getting ready to move to the other side of the planet for my new job I found this buried deep in my hard drive as I was combing through it and making space for work. I had this made long before the announcement of the new movie as I wanted to do my version of redoing Broly. But, only made one chapter as I was too focused on finishing up my bachelor's degree back in 2016. If I remember correctly this was about the time when Super was in the Universe 6 and 7 Tournament Arc so a lot of stuff contradicts what came out later. Figured I release it and who knows maybe I'll do this depending on the response. Hope you like it.***

* * *

 **AGE 737 Planet Vegeta**

In a corner of the North galaxy on a red planet, two Saiyan children were wide awake in the delivery room. Both of the occupants in the bassinets were crying. The doctors had tried everything to calm them down, but both occupants refused to stop crying. Both babies were a mystery to the doctors. One was the son of a low class warrior Saiyan warrior that had risen through the ranks of the elite for his people over the coming months. He had visited his young son for a few minutes until he realized what a weakling he was. The young baby only had a power level of 2. Even for a lower class Saiyan this was utterly pathetic and his father left him, not even asking what world he was going to be shipped out to. He cursed his spawn for being weak and did not care if lived or died. To him his son, Kakarot was dead to him already.

Next to the crying Kakarot was another oddity. Another Saiyan baby that made the doctors scratch their heads even more. As with all the Saiyan children his power was scanned through the scouters. However, the doctors used five different scouters to confirm their findings. According to their scouters the young baby has a whopping power level of 10,000. No Saiyan child had born with such strength. Only the royal family and the elites of their race reached a power level that high in their adult years. It perplexed them and they immediately reported it to the royal family. They performed a variety of tests on the infant to see if they could understand what made him so strong. However the doctors were told to wait to hear from an official notice from the palace and to cease their tests. In the mean time they turned off the lights to simulate a night mode to let the two babies sleep.

The child Broly had a massive headache. His neighbor Kakarot had been crying for hours and now and wouldn't stop. The noise was grating and he couldn't get any sleep. Tears formed in his eyes as he cried silently in pain. While his neighbor was irritating there was something far beyond his infant mind could comprehend. Above there were was something far more powerful. It's mere presence was overwhelming. He began whimpering for comfort as a dark shadow entered the room.

* * *

A Saiyan warrior ran as fast as he could through the royal palace. His mind going frantic as he tore through the winding hallways going to the throne room. He had just heard that the king had decided on a meeting to determine his son's fate. His wife had died in the birth of their child. The pregnancy had been rough. He was only allowed to stay on planet for short periods before being sent off-world to go purge another. During his brief time with his wife, he had seen her struggle in carrying their child. Something was different about it from most Saiyan pregnancies. She barely ate, slept a lot, and was puking up blood. She had spent a long time in the healing pods, but even with the advanced technology of the mighty Frieza Empire, it only allowed her to live long enough to carry her child to term. From what the doctors told him, the birth was messy and the process killed her. She lived long enough to name the child Broly before passing on. He had been upset by her passing, but was proud when he heard his son had a power level of 10,000. Not even he, a Saiyan elite had reached that level till a short time ago. An infant having that power? Surely he could be the one of the three legendary Saiyan warriors that arrived every millennium. It had been 1,000 years since the last ones showed up. Perhaps his son was the latest incarnation of one. However, the ruling monarch did not like this. He grew worried of his own son's safety and he heard whispers that he would kill the young child.

He burst through the doors as heard his king's decree on the matter. "Then it is settled, the baby shall be killed. I will not risk my son's future on this freak!" The king said before pausing looking through the doors. "Oh it is you Paragus..." The King said grimly.

"King Vegeta please I beg you!" Paragus said walking forward. Only to be grabbed by two Saiyan bodyguards. Both holding him back as the King approached him from his throne. "Broly can be a great asset to you and your son! We have no desire to take over! Vegeta can use Broly and in time we can break away from Frieza! Don't you realize what this means?" Paragus desperately asked.

"Oh really? A baby born with a power level of 10,000? I know exactly what this means. He could be one of the Saiyan of legends. The furious golden haired warrior, the just red haired Saiyan, or even worse the mad green monster of our ancestors. I will not have my son supplanted by any of these legends! The baby will be exterminated. I am sorry about the loss of your wife. However, I cannot take any chances," King Vegeta said raising his arm to Paragus' stomach.

Before the Saiyan elite could react, his own King blasted him with his _Execution Beam_ right through his abdomen. His body flying back to the door as the force of the attack sent him flying backwards.

"We do not know if your child gets your strength from your deceased wife or yourself. Your child will die, but I will be merciful enough to let you both die together," King Vegeta's voice said over him.

Paragus' vision was fading as he looked up at his King. He stood over him, his gaze cold as his black eyes bore down on his broken body. King Vegeta scowled at him. "Such a waste Paragus. You truly were a strategic warrior. Now tell me where his son, Broly is. I will attend to this matter myself and then go and see Lord Frieza."

Paragus fists weakly beat against King Vegeta's knees as his faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Broly was still squirming around in his cot. His neighbor Kakarot had left him some time ago. He still felt the presence of a terrifying monster above him. He couldn't sleep as he felt the maliciousness and evil of the person. However, the monster seemed to reel back as if in shock and suddenly became scared. The young infant slowly calmed down. He was exhausted and in need of sleep not knowing of the dark shadow that entered the room.

Suddenly the baby was lifted up and held upside down as someone held him in the air violently shaking him. He cried out in terror as he was taken away from the warm bassinet he cherished. Suddenly his stomach hurt as something was plunged into it tearing it open. The baby began crying from the pain and felt himself thrown into the arms of someone else.

"Take the child and let him die with his father. I need to go and see why Frieza has decided to visit us unannounced. It's time I told him that the Saiyan race are not his slaves. Also make sure that other Saiyan child Kakarot was sent off to his mission! I don't want to hear Frieza complaining on how we don't send our infants off once they've been cleared by the medical team to purge planets!" a rough voice shouted at Broly's direction.

The other Saiyan bowed as he roughly held the child in his arm with intent to carry out his King's command. The young baby wails fell on deaf ears as all this over stimulation only caused him more pain than the knife wound.

* * *

 ***Above Planet Vegeta***

Frieza was sipping his wine as he stared out his window. Zarbon had told him that all of the Saiyan population was on their home world. From his reports only Prince Vegeta, his guardian Nappa, and some low level named Raditz were off world on training missions. This suited his purposes well. The Prince was a prodigy for his race and Frieza could use him well. His bodyguard would remind Vegeta of his place in the pecking order as the brute would step out of line and Vegeta would be mindful to keep him in line. As for Raditz, a low level Saiyan warrior was of no concern. He was just lucky he was ordered off planet. He made sure no Saiyan women were on missions. The last thing he needed was the filthy monkeys breeding again.

His thoughts turned toward the rumors those disgusting monkeys kept sprouting. Every thousand years or so a group of Saiyan warriors would pop up. A mad, brute of a Saiyan that supposedly blew up the Saiyans original home world. His green light destroying everything in his madness. A golden haired warrior who's righteous fury would seek out anyone that wronged the Saiyan race even its own members, and a red haired supposed demi-deity that was somehow the balance between the two. Right about when his family came to power, one of his distant ancestors Chilled and his brother fought them with a powerful green alien. Both of his ancestors had died brutally. Only the green alien survived to tell the tale. According to rumors Chilled had betrayed his brother during the massive brawl against a golden warrior. Frieza didn't care though, from what his father told him the brother didn't want to set up an empire. Rather a galactic police force that would bring _peace and justice_ through the North Galaxy. The mere thought made his skin crawl and was glad his name was forgotten from the family.

These monkeys were growing far too powerful at a fast pace. The Saiyan Dodoria had been sent to deal with went from a low class, to hitting the elite class in the span of a year a half. Individually the Saiyans were nothing. But, as a group they could pose a problem. The last thing he needed was for those legends to be true and a group of Saiyans to challenge him as the rightful ruler of the North Galaxy. It was best to nip this in the bud now than later.

Behind him both Zarbon and Dodoria stood awaiting their master's command. He had been quiet for the past hour. He was waiting for King Vegeta to arrive. Frieza wanted to deal with him personally. The space tyrant knew that the unannounced visit would infuriate the monkey king and he wanted to relish in killing him. He grinned at what he was going to do to King of Saiyans when he heard a strange pop behind him.

He turned and saw two visitors behind him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. How did they get there? The only way in was through the doors at the far end of room and they didn't open. How dare they interrupt him in his thoughts. He examined them with a critical eye. One of them was a tall male. His skin was pink and he looked old. He had pointed ears and long white hair. His attire was quite formal from what Frieza could gather. His companion was a woman of shorter statue. She wore a similar outfit to her companion. Her long white hair traveling down her back. She would be considered quite pretty if not for the icy look she was shooting him. Her black eyes cutting across the room to where Frieza stood. She was vaguely familiar to him. Interestingly enough both of them wore earrings similar to Zarbon. However, the woman's earrings were red and the man's were green.

"Who are you?! How dare you enter Lord Freiza's chambers! Who do you think you are?!" Zarbon asked them stepping forward.

"Quiet mortal, you have no right to speak to the Supreme Kai in such a manner!" The man said sternly.

Frieza's eyes widened in shock. He recognized the title! But, he only heard a couple of stories from his father! Before he could order his men to back down, Dodoria stepped forward pounding his knuckles together. "I don't care who you are! You could be the Supreme attendant of donuts for all I care! You're going down!"

Both Zarbon and Dodoria rushed them both, but the woman rushed forward faster than they could see. She back handed them both across the face, knocking them unconscious before going to Frieza.

The leader could count on one hand the number of times he knew he was outmatched. All of them were by his immediate family in his youth. Never once in his existence was he scared of anyone outside his family. He didn't even know what was happening before he felt her hand around his throat. She held him against the wall, slamming his body into it. His body making a crack in it that led to the ceiling above.

"Listen to me well Frieza. I have spent far too long in the other sections of the inhabitable Universe on my crusade. Had I known what your family was doing for the past millennia I would have killed your ancestors long ago," She snarled.

Frieza could only move his legs helplessly as he tried to break her hold. Nothing he could do would shake her off. He couldn't even try to focus on transforming into a higher form. He grip was like iron and he was only getting so much oxygen to his brain. He eyes began to water as he stared down at her.

"I have already visited your father and brother. They already received my warning. You WILL cease your operations or I will be back to stop you myself. I will not tolerate you going around committing genocide across the Northern Galaxy! The Universe has already seen the terror of Majin Buu and the madness of Bojack. I will not let this continue!" Her deadly gaze piercing through him, far more than his Death Beams did through his soldiers. "You have six months or I will come back for you and put the three of you down together!" The woman said.

She let him go and Frieza fell to the floor gasping for breath. He tried to get up, but he felt her foot stomp on his back. He tried to push himself up off the ground, but she only pressed her foot harder. "Don't even think of trying to attack me. Your father already tried and failed miserably. I expect him to be calling you and your brother soon. I wasn't nice and purposely roughed him up to make sure he got my message. This ends now," She whispered into his ear.

Behind them her male companion began to shift uncomfortably. "Madam..." he hesitatingly began. "You are being su-" his words cut off as she turned toward him waving her hand.

"Tell them I'll be right there. If they become so impatient while waiting then tell them I shall go above him to our leader," she said.

Her companion trembled in fear. "My Lady, with all due respect I do not think that is wise! You know how fickle he is! Please let us go now before something bad happens,"

The woman painfully stepped off of Frieza and walked to her companion. "Tell them to meet me on the other side of this planet. If they want to talk so bad they can come to me."

Frieza stood up painfully, his eyes bulging in rage. He was Lord Frieza! No one, not even his father or his weakling of an older brother treated him like this. He quickly stuck a finger out and sent a Death Beam right at the ungrateful wench, pouring every bit of power he could in his restricted form.

The woman turned and her eyes flashed blue. The beam bounced off of her and went back to Frieza. He felt it pierce the upper part of his right lung as he fell to the ground breathing heavily from his own attack. His blood coming out of the hole in his body as he shook in shock.

"You now have four months to cease your actions. If your empire isn't disbanded then I will come back and end you. And before you complain, you'd be surprised what one could get done in four months. Who knows, maybe if you do nothing but train you could beat me," she said turning her back on him. She stood next to her companion. He nodded as he put his hand on her back and they disappeared without a trace.

Before Frieza could get up, he heard noises on the other side of the door. Lots of shouting and angry grunts. He heard two bodies thud against the door before it opened.

Before him stood King Vegeta and his entourage. The Saiyan King looked angrier than ever. Not even caring for protocol he stepped in before being announced. "Lord Frieza, I have come to inform you that the Saiyan race aren't your..." the king trailed off as he looked around the room. Zarbon and Dodoria were down on the floor. Both having large lumps on their cheeks unconscious. A large crack on the far end of the wall that extended from the floor to the ceiling. On his knees was Frieza with a small hole in his chest as he was bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked in shock and awe.

* * *

The Saiyans deaths were quicker than Frieza had liked as he would look back on the memory. Being vaporized by Frieza in a blind rage was far too merciful. He couldn't let the monkeys live after seeing him so injured. To this day Zarbon and Dodoria thanked whatever deity they believed in that they were unconscious or they would have died as well. Frieza didn't escape from the attack unscathed. The rejuvenation pods were still being developed. After that day Frieza would be forced to cough regularly as his lung never healed properly. His voice would sometimes become raspy as he would need to cough to clear his throat and get oxygen to his lungs. Once he finished his voice was back to normal. All of his men knew not to talk about it in front of him, in fear of death. No one would mock the mighty Frieza ever again...

* * *

Paragus lay in a ditch with son. He held the newborn babe tightly to his chest. His son was brutally stabbed and they were left to die. Not in a glorious battle like all Saiyans wanted, but in a ditch, discarded, and forgotten. He prayed for salvation for his son. He was sure his son was one of the legendary Saiyans he should not die like this.

Through his dimmed vision he saw two people approaching. A Saiyan man and a woman. They stood before him, watching him. Paragus did not recognize them. He knew it was too late for him, but not for his son.

"Please..." he weakly said licking his lips. "Save my son! He does not deserve to die here."

Both of them turned to each other in silence for a moment. The woman nodded and the man stepped forward toward the fallen pair. Paragus held Broly closer to him for a moment addressing the baby. "You are...Broly son of Paragus. You are my son. You are one of the legendary Saiyans! Never forget that my child! Get revenge for me on the royal family for leaving us to die like rats," Paragus said before handing him to the stranger's outstretched arms.

The stranger hissed as he saw Broly's wound. He held him closer to his body and Paragus thought he saw a strange glow emanating from the man's hands. His son's cries only quieted for a second before he began shrieking. The strangers looked up to the sky and saw a bright light. "Time to go," the female Saiyan said.

Paragus saw the two of them walk away as he finally gave out. Through his closed eyes he saw a bright light coming closer and felt an intense heat. His last thoughts directed at his son and hoping he would avenge their family.

* * *

The tyrant Frieza had accomplished his goal. The Saiyan home world, Planet Vegeta was no more. Destroyed by his very hand. Despite the immense pain he laughed as it blew up before his eyes. All of the filthy monkeys were gone without a trace. Only three were left that were of no concern to him. He only sat back in his chair and enjoyed the fireworks. Forgetting about the intruder for a few minutes as he laughed at his genocidal work.

What he didn't know was two Saiyan children had escaped their planet's destruction. One in a space pod heading to some backwater planet in the fringes of the North Galaxy and the other had been taken away by two strangers. Each having a destiny of their own.

* * *

Two adults and a baby popped into existence on the Supreme World of the Kais. Their mission only half accomplished as the woman had suffered a major setback.

"Madam...I know today didn't go your way completely, but we got the child. If he is anything like the last ones we knew, he could be the tide to defeating the dark wizard Babidi," Her male companion said.

She huffed in anger. Her mission went south after meeting with Frieza. Her plans were in jeopardy again all because, no one took her seriously. "We weren't supposed to take care of the child Kibito! Only monitor it, till it grew into adulthood. Then we would have seen if he could be used as a powerful tool against Babidi. Now we have to raise it. I am a Supreme Kai, I do not look after children," She said.

Kibito look started at her statement. "There was a time when you adored children my Lady..." Kibito said softly to himself. He shook his head further voicing his thoughts. "How shall we raise him?"

She merely waved at him. "Raise him how YOU like. I have more important matters to attend to. I found another lead on Babidi. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if the lead is true," she said walking away.

Kibito blinked in her response. "My Lady, I cannot properly attend to my duties and raise a mortal child at the same time. What if he isn't like the past Saiyans we met a thousand years ago and is only a bloody thirsty brute like most of the Saiyan race today?" he asked.

"Then dispose of him Kibito. I have little time for looking after one mortal when the fate of the Universe is at stake. I've told you countless times before I won't let Majin Buu terrorize the Universe again. If you cannot nurture him to be a powerful, just warrior, and his Saiyan nature takes over...then kill him," she said before teleporting away.

Kibito sighed as he looked down at the babe in his arms. He knew she was going to be difficult. Any time there was even a rumor of Babidi's location she became obsessed and developed a one-track mind of stopping him and ignoring everyone else around him.

"Come child, let us put you to bed. I will have to consult a book on how to raise a baby..." Kibito said looking down at the baby.

The baby only shifted in his hand. His wound was healed so his stomach wasn't hurting, he no longer had a screaming neighbor, and best of all the terrifying thing he felt was gone. He couldn't feel it anywhere, but it would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

* * *

 ***Jason9000: Well I hope you all enjoyed. There were some interesting twists in this I hope you all liked. Depending on the response I may pick up on this. I have a vague idea of where I wanted this to go way back in 2016. But, I'm still focusing on my other Dragon Ball fic and I am moving to the other side of the world. Please leave a review of what you thought. Thanks again everyone.**


	2. Kibito's Mortal Charge: Infant's Fate

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. All characters and areas from the Dragon Ball series are owned by Akira Toriyma only. I have not used them to make a profit)**

 **Jason9000: Hello everyone so I saw that a couple of people enjoyed the last chapter so I'm going to post another. The beginning is going to be extremely slow so please bear with me. Thanks again and enjoy.***

* * *

Broly begun screaming immediately. The small bit of magic Kibito's mistress had conjured to look like Saiyans broke once she left to track down the latest lead on Babidi. When Broly could tell that the one holding him smelled nothing like his mother, he went ballistic. His senses were overloaded again with strange smells and sounds. Kibito's voice did nothing to soothe him. Broly was unfamiliar with this stranger. So, he kept screaming, hoping his mother would come.

His wish was never granted. Unbeknownst to him, his mother had died in the attempt to bring him into the word. Broly's insane power level upon his birth took all the strength she had, the doctors tried to save her, per her husband's request. They tried to do an emergency casesarian, but she denied them. Claiming no Saiyan woman worth her pride would 'do it the easy way'. She died after the delivery process her last words giving her son the name 'Broly' before passing on. Her husband was shocked at the event and only stirred when the doctor's informed him of his son's insane power level. He celebrated with pride until hours later a doctor informed him that King Vegeta had heard of the child's unnatural power level and may order his son's termination.

After hours of screaming he calmed down, his throat sore and nothing would save him. He finally had fallen asleep. Kibito used his own magic to create a crib for him. Leaving the crib on sturdy ground. He vanished with a small pop. He required information and needed to figure out how to feed him, so the baby would not starve.

It took him only an hour to find what he needed for Broly. Most of the Universe's inhabitants, least the ones with space travel. had libraries on how to rear their young. However, with Planet Vegeta destroyed, he could not go down and ask a Saiyan woman. Thus, he snuck onto one of Frieza's science buildings and spent the time reading anything he could find. Contrary to popular belief, the Supreme Kais and their attendants were well versed with the technology of their mortal charges. After all, they had a hand creating them. Once he forced someone to find the information he needed and covered his tracks, he used telepathy to wipe the encounter from the soldier's head and left him hunched over on the desk.

Kibito returned with various bottles and food. He realized that Broly couldn't be outside all the time exposed to the elements. His immune system was weak as were most children's. While there were no predatory threats on the Sacred World of the Kais, being out in the sun may burn his skin.

So Kibito spent the first afternoon creating a small house for him and his new charge. He would need to be by him at all times as Kibito would need to be alert in case the child needed something. He made a living area that had part of the kitchen. A fridge for food and drinks, a small blender for when Broly was older and could have some food in his bottle, a crib, blankets, a changing table, diapers a plenty, and finally some powder.

It had taken one day for Broly to get used to Kibito. His only physical contact was with doctors and his father. Once the child had realized that nothing was going to change no matter how long he screamed, he calmed down. When Kibito didn't need to feed him, he spent most of his time reading more about Saiyans from the data-pad he brought back with him. The Saiyans were far more barbaric than he realized. They enjoyed fighting so much that their population was always low compared to other species. From what Frieza's records said was that they had civil wars quite often. However, the data-pad held no information on these civil wars as they took place before the Saiyans destroyed the Tuffle natives to their planet. Apparently Frieza didn't care for them as they didn't affect Saiyans in the present. The only reason the information was in the data-pad was a warning for Freiza's elites to keep an eye on the Saiyan race so they wouldn't start another civil war for the fun of it. According to the records they were primarily used to attack the planets he wanted depopulated so he could sell it.

What vexed Kibito was who would want to buy an entire planet? He and his mistress had been so focused on tracking Babidi they had spent over a millennium scouring the East Galaxy for him. They had not kept an eye on the rest of the Universe and now the North Galaxy had been under the thumb of a species that called itself the 'Frost Demons' since Bojack's imprisonment. Yet instead of ruling over a vast empire like Bojack had in the past, they set themselves up as galactic real estate brokers. They annexed planets for their own empire, but for some reason they were content with letting people live undisturbed outside of it and only dealt with them for business.

Kibito's eyes furrowed in thought. Profit would only get the Frost Demons so far and their patience would only carry them for so long. Money always led to one thing for mortals; power. The 'investors' must be strong enough to keep the Frost Demons at bay to not kill them outright. He would have to start investigating as they could pose a problem and try to take over the Frost Demons empire.

Kibito sighed, one of the Supreme Kai's faults was her thinking only in the short term. She would rush in and try to fix the problem, but then promptly leave to go fix another. She never took the time to think the long term effects of her actions. Shortly after he took on his position he began to notice that when she fixed a problem, more would pop up. He would have to make sure there would be no one to jump into the power vacuum this time. The North Galaxy had lived under the thumb of Bojack and these Frost Demons for too long. They needed to be free with no more hungry overlords coming out of the shadows.

His thoughts were broken when Kibito heard Broly crying again. He closed the data pad and steeled himself in his new role as a guardian for a mortal. One that he doubted he would enjoy.

* * *

Kibito had spent the last three days looking after the baby. He wanted to tear his hair out. Mortals were a demanding lot and their offspring were no different. Why couldn't they be like the Kais and just be born into adulthood? Then again mortals weren't created by a special fruit. Considering that Broly was from a species that reproduced sexually, he doubted any Saiyan woman would want to be pregnant until the child reached adulthood. They would become so large they'd be unable to move around and their spines would probably shatter from the attempt of moving around. He grimaced and banished the image from his mind.

Suddenly his mistress returned. He could sense that she was greatly agitated. He lifted his head from the data-pad and saw her. She aggressively stomped and shattered a rock by the table. Kibito stood from his seat and pulled out the chair she used. The Supreme Kai sat down laying her head in her hands. Kibito knew exactly what mood she was in and decided it would be appropriate to serve the red tea with lemon she was fond of. He left her without a word and went to make the tea.

He walked into the building not twenty-five feet away from where the Supreme Kai would like to serve tea under the tallest tree on the Sacred World of the Kais. He already had a kettle boiling as he was expecting her return with the hour. She would only leave abruptly for three days at most to track down a lead and then come back empty handed and sit at the table drinking tea before leaving again to try and find traces of Babidi.

He returned five minutes later pushing a cart with the kettle and some cups. He poured the tea for them both. Kibito took a long drink and went back to his data-pad. He was used to her not talking for a long while so he continued to read and do more research on what had been going on with the North Galaxy since Bojack was imprisoned.

After over half an hour of silence Kibito decided to bite the bullet. "The hunt for Babidi didn't go so well?"

She merely huffed as she took a sip from the now cold tea. "It was another fake hideout. He only had a handful of weak guards and used his magic to make it look like he was hiding there. His soldiers then blew up the base in an attempt to kill me."

"Judging by your appearance, the explosion at least dirtied your hair." Kibito said.

She merely huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. Dark soot on her hands she conjured a mirror and examined it further. Her white hair was a mess and she had scuff marks on her face. "Figures, the explosions on his fake hideouts are no longer strong enough to injure me. The past seven explosions at these hideouts have been more annoyances than anything else," she said.

Kibtio took another dink before turning off the data-pad with a sigh. "Madam, we need to discuss about the infant mortal."

"What about it?" She asked finally drinking the long cold tea.

Kibito's eyes bore right into her. "Not it, him. We have a responsibility to him," Kibito said.

"What is this 'we' business? I told you to take care of the child," She said.

"I have been studying how to take care of mortals for the past three days. Unlike us Kais they are a lot more...delicate and tend to take a long time to grow and mature," Kibito said holding the data pad out to her.

She looked at it with suspicion and took it. She began reading what Kibito had stored on it. The more she read the more she became annoyed. She had forgotten that mortals take a long time to grow. The baby would take two decades at the least before it was mature enough to fight. However, Babidi may find the location of Majin Buu's sealed ball before that time and the child wouldn't be ready. Babidi had spent the past few centuries building his army. While most of it had been weak grunts that she and Kibito could deal with no problem, it was the others like his new recruit Pui Pui that could cause problems. While he was nowhere near the likes of herself or Kibito. The gap between him and the grunts concerned her. Babidi was looking for more powerful and resourceful warriors.

"We need to keep Babidi out of the North Galaxy. This empire maintained by this King Cold and his sons is exactly the kind of thing Babidi would want. He could use his magic to take over people from inside this so called Planet Trade Organization and use their resources to try and find Majin Buu's sealed ball. If he were to ensnare King Cold and his sons they may prove to be a problem," She said putting the data pad down.

Kibito blinked at her in surprise. "Madam, did you completely ignore the information about raising a child? Specifically a Saiyan child?"

"Yes I did. He won't be ready for another twenty years at the least. That is if we're lucky Babidi doesn't find Majin Buu's ball before then," She said.

"Madam, he's going to need constant care for the first few years of life. We will be lucky if we can get him to train by the time he reaches five years. Not to mention that this child has some...issues," Kibito said slowly.

His mistress raised an eyebrow at him. "What issues? We already know of the possibility of him being one of the Saiyans of legend. The last ones have not been seen for a thousand years and their people claim they tend to show up every millennium. He could be any one of these three Saiyans and that is why we need him. He could turn the tide of this endless war," she said.

"I'm not talking about that. Look in the file that has the child's name on it," Kibito said pointing to it.

The Supreme Kai sighed and opened it. Over the next few minutes her eyes widened as she poured through it. Her hands began shaking and Kibito could feel her anger rising. When she finished reading the file she slammed the data pad down on the table almost cracking it.

"A low white blood cell count? Chemicals pumped into his body to see if it would increase his natural aggression and strength more? May have psychological issues from over stimulation from being kept awake because of his crying neighbor? Not to mention the stabbing and being thrown out to die with his father? What were they doing to him?" She asked him.

Kibito sighed. "From what I gathered they were trying to figure out how a Saiyan baby was so strong at birth, yet couldn't figure out why his immune system was so weak. They performed multiple tests such as taking blood samples, bone marrow, and even some spinal fluid. They then dumped whatever they wanted into his body to see if it would activate the Saiyan's unique Zenkai ability to make the white blood cells stronger. The Saiyans also told the doctors that putting him next to a 'screaming weakling' child would increase his aggression. However, initial scans of the child's brain from before he was placed next to the screaming child showed drastic changes to the right hemisphere; which is the part of the Saiyan's brain that stores and deals with memory. It wasn't until a few days after his birth when some of the Saiyans thought him to be one of the legendary Saiyans did they inform the king. My guess is he didn't want his son to be overthrown so he ordered his execution."

"So not only do you have to raise him, but try and repair the damage done by the terrified doctors listening to the Saiyans barking orders at them..." She said rubbing her head.

Kibito shifted again. "Madam as I said when you left I cannot tend to my duties as your attendant and look after the child. I will need your help,"

Her eyes cut across to Kibito. "I told you that the child's welfare was your responsibility. I have to look for Babidi. If you feel you cannot take care of the child then we can drop him off an advanced civilization or if you fear he will become a threat in the future then eliminate him."

Kibito stood up and looked at his mistress. "I will not dump him in some corner of the Universe and hope that he screws up so we can eliminate him from going on some rampage! Nor will I murder an innocent child! Madam I implore you to reconsider this. I will need help raising him. I believe Broly can be a great asset in fighting Babidi like you, but I will not treat him as a tool to be used and put back on the shelf!"

Suddenly a cry was heard back at the house Kibito was just in. He turned around, but paused mid-stride. "If you truly are going to treat him as an object, then you drop him off or kill him if you think he is to wild to control. I may not have the highest opinions of mortals, but I will not care for an infant and hope that acts out so I would have to kill him. I will have no part of this. You are supposed to be the Supreme Kai, caring for and nurturing all forms of life not judging who lives and dies."

She glared at Kibito. Her power radiating from her as the pressure around them began to build. The sky above them growing dimmer, the very life force of the area around them froze. The power that fueled the planet's eternal bliss was cut off. The plant life slowly dying as it darkened. The bark on the massive tree next to them became darker as it slowly died, the leaves changing color and began to droop from the branches, and the flowers began withering. In the distance the baby's crying became louder with each passing second. "Need I remind you that I am the Supreme Kai and you the attendant? Who are you to issue commands here Kibito?" She asked.

Kibito stood firm. He could count on one hand the times he stood against his mistress like this. Each had never ended well for him. He was usually disciplined in a long task such as doing a population survey of multiple solar systems or counting the amount of stars being pulled away into a black hole. The worst was when she sent him to do reconnaissance on a planet where Babidi was last seen. He had spent a year on the planet before he found the hideout and was able to halt the magical research Babidi had been conducting. While the blow had stalled Babidi's search for Majin Buu for three centuries as Kibito took out ninety percent of Babidi's forces on his ship. Kibito wasn't able to get to Babidi as he used his magic to conjure up illusions to mask his escape pod as he fled.

"I am willing to take whatever punishment you have for me, my lady. However, I will not murder a mortal infant or hope he messes up so that I have to kill him. You are supposed to be the bringer of life. Right now you are acting like your opposite with your uncaring attitude toward the child's welfare and almost wishing his destruction if he fails you. If you truly think that this child will not help you and be burden then you deal with this matter," Kibito calmly stated.

The tension in the air grew as the world began shaking. Kibito suddenly felt his own life force draining. He stood firm as the skies darkened above, the winds picking up. The planet was bound to the Supreme Kai and their will as the bringers of life. However, Kibito remained standing despite feeling older by the minute as he felt his life force being drained. The baby's crying growing louder behind him as he felt Broly's own life force leaving him.

As if on cue the world around them slowly shifted back. The flowers stopped wilting and began to bloom, the leaves returned to their natural green color on the tree, and the clouds in the sky receded until the sun shone again. The Supreme Kai stood up from her seat and left toward the house with a word. Kibito stood there hoping for the best as he waited for the Supreme Kai's decree.

* * *

Broly was crying, he was overstimulated again. He felt something outside his cot that his infant mind couldn't comprehend. The world around him felt dark and confusing, he cried out for comfort for someone to save him. The air around him seemed to thicken as it became harder to breathe, his body became cold, and his head began to hurt.

Suddenly the world shifted back. The blanket he was wrapped up in was not keeping him warm. His body still felt cold as he shivered trying to warm himself. Broly heard a noise behind him. He whimpered hoping that the his new caretaker had come to check on him. He felt someone above him as he slowly opened his eyes.

Broly could barely see past his noise, but his sense of smell could tell it wasn't his new caretaker. His mind trying to wrap around why this new person smelled familiar. He had a strange image of someone standing next to his new caretaker after he was taken away from a man that smelled like his mother.

He squinted his eyes and saw a blurry thing above his head. He reached out for it and cried weakly at it looking for comfort.

* * *

The Supreme Kai walked in. This infant mortal was more of a hassle than she initially believed. She needed the power of a legendary Saiyan. Majin Buu's power was unfathomable. Even with all of these millions of years of training in between looking for Babidi and trying to take care of the Universe, she knew she was no match for the creature. Especially, with the magical power of Babidi. His power in the dark arts was increasing with each passing year. Even if she somehow found the power to match Majin Buu, Babidi would be almost impossible.

She needed her own army. She couldn't face Babidi's forces with herself and Kibito. But, she rarely had the time to recruit powerful warriors that wouldn't become corrupted. She discovered that Babidi was able to bend almost anyone to his will, no longer did they need to have evil in their heat. If they had a deep sadness, regret, frustration, envy, even the smallest bit of angry hiding under the surface would make them Babidi's slave.

Her mind went back to when her last team broke up. Her team had gotten intel on Babidi hiding in the North Galaxy on a planet called Sadala, but the planet he was hiding on was in a political upheaval, and her team got caught in the crossfire. On one side were the majority of Saiyans that Babidi had used to develop his magic far beyond anything she expected and the other a small minority group that aided her team in trying to find Babidi. Her team was unprepared and two team members were corrupted with the slippery wizard escaping her grasp again. They played right into Babidi's trap and the ensuring chaos saw the rise of one green haired Saiyan that shocked her to this day.

According to the Saiyans the green haired one would show up every thousand years with two other powerful warriors. A golden haired warrior of vengeance would come up to challenge the raging monster. His golden light a warning to anyone, even their own kind that when wronged the Saiyan race would produce a warrior that would stop at nothing to protect their race. Strangely a third would appear. A red haired Saiyan with god like powers that would be the balance between the warrior of madness and the warrior of vengeance. Supposedly keeping the two in line to not destroy the Saiyan race completely, but the red haired warrior would arrive quickly and leave just as fast. Ending the green haired monster and the golden haired warrior in a flash of light. Taking the other two with them into the beyond.

She was unconscious when the red and golden haired Saiyans showed up. Kibito had to carry her off world to heal her. She stupidly thought she could handle the green haired monster herself without her broken team. But, she wasn't paying attention to how his power was building up in his body. At first she thought he was just powering up to his maximum. But, over time she realized that he didn't _stop_ powering up. His Ki attacks becoming more powerful as time went on. While his speed and physical attacks didn't change, she became overwhelmed when he started to release his energy attacks on her. One after the other she was hit by massive green orbs of energy until she was saved by Kibito who rushed in and grabbed her to teleport away. However, in the process he was hit by the last attack and they landed unconscious on a random planet. The Saiyan had a unique and powerful transformation, the likes of which she had never encountered before in her long life. When the Saiyan transformed they become a raging brute, their power would slowly build up over time without any explanation, and their Ki attacks becoming stronger as a result. She didn't return until the battle was long over, most of her team was dead, and the planet was in shambles. She then focused on relocating the Saiyan race away from the planet as she felt responsible for what happened.

From what the Saiyans told her the green haired Saiyan went completely berserk, unable to to discern friend from foe, even killing his own allies. The last member of her team had witnessed the remainder of the battle and filled her in. Over time the massive green haired Saiyan couldn't release their power properly, it built up in their body like a bomb. Both the gold and red haired Saiyans kept him busy long enough that their body exploded and they utterly destroyed the original home world of the Saiyan race. This caused her to relocate them to another planet in the cosmos. She found one with a hyper intelligent race called the Tuffles. She thought that the Tuffles would help the Saiyans and rehabilitate them. The progress went well from the century she spent helping the two races live peacefully. But, reports of Babidi leaving the North Galaxy and moving away to the West back toward her own province forced her to leave.

All of her progress was for naught. She had left the planet too early and the Saiyans and Tuffles began fighting each other. The Saiyans while small in number made up for it in brute strength. The weaponry of the Tuffles was able to hold back the Saiyans. However, the Tuffles captured some of them and did cruel experiments on them. Kibito informed her of all this a decade before the Saiyans wiped out the Tuffles. It angered how she could never stay for long. As much as she hated to admit it Kibito was right in how she would rush off to chase after Babidi. The Sayians and Tuffles could have been powerful allies, but they just destroyed each other.

She looked down at this infant in the bed and mulled her options. This child could be any one of the three Saiyans she needed and she had no way to tell without seriously abusing the laws of time. She may have changed since Bibidi's first attacked, but she wasn't going to mess with time travel. If this child was preconditioned to be evil it would spell doom for her and the Universe. She wasn't sure if nurture would be beat nature this time around. She never took chances and the gamble on this was too high.

The infant began crying more as she raised her left hand and gathered energy in her hand. A pink orb formed in her outstretched palm as he aimed at the child. The child raised its hands and kicked out at her.

She stood them for a long time telling herself it had to be done. In her mind she was arguing why it was pointless to keep the child alive, but she couldn't release her energy and end the child. Just when she was about to finish it off, the infant opened its eyes.

Scared black eyes stared up at her. The infant whimpered as he stared into her eyes. The baby had the worst time of its life. Brutally experimented on by the doctors, stabbed by his king, left out to die with his father, and taken away by two strangers. Here she was the Supreme Kai, the supposed defender of life and she was going to murder an infant that had done nothing wrong.

Without realizing it she had lowered her arm, the energy dissipating, and picked up the child. She held him close to her face, looking at him. The child stared right back into her eyes as his tears glistened from cries. He whimpered at her. Still scared of what had happened only a few minutes ago as he tried to put his face into her neck for comfort. The Supreme Kai felt something tug in heart. Something she thought buried millions of years ago...

* * *

Kibito had his eyes closed as he had resigned to what happened. He waited for his mistress to come back and tell him to out and track another pointless lead on Babidi. He wasn't paying attention when he heard footsteps walk right past him.

Her back was to her and he couldn't read her body language. He stood up and bowed to her preparing himself to be reprimanded and sent to some corner of the Universe for a while.

A cry reached his ears that he thought was extinguished. The Supreme Kai turned just enough so that Kibito could see Broly resting against her slowly falling asleep.

"You may rest Kibito...I will handle...Broly for now," she said calling the child by his name for the first time. She walked leaving Kibito alone.

For the first time in countless millennia Kibito felt hope for his mistress as a genuine smile reached his lips.

* * *

 ***Jason9000: Well hope you enjoyed. The Broly movie comes out in a month and I'm hoping it's a good movie. It made me want to take another crack at this. Hope you enjoyed and leave your thoughts on the chapter.***


	3. Supreme Inspection Of Earth

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respective creators and I have not used them to make a profit in any shape or form)**

 **Jason9000: Hey everyone, hope you're doing well. Lot of stuff has happened since the last chapter. The Broly movie came out and the English dub finished with Super a couple of weeks ago. My job has been hectic the past year and I was only able to write bits and pieces over time. Hope you enjoy the next chapter***

* * *

It had taken months for Kibito to finish reading all of the information he could about mortal Saiyans. His only free time was caught between when Broly slept and he did not spend his time helping his mistress track down Babidi. He was able to dedicate one hour of reading the information on the data pad. However, even after he finished he realized he needed more. The Saiyans were a barbaric people, but they shared similar characteristics to most sentients in the North Galaxy.

About six months after they took the child the both of them went to check on Buu's ball on Earth. When they found out that Babidi was slowly edging his way back to the North Galaxy from the East Galaxy, they wanted to strengthen the magical defenses hiding Majin Buu's ball; however, the Supreme Kai wanted to wait till Babidi was moving between planets. This way the wizard would be distracted by finding a planet to establish a new base. When both of them knew Broly would be fast asleep and did not require care, they teleported to the planet to check on the buried ball. Nothing could be seen in the darkness. Kibito gathered his Ki into his hand to form a light so the both of them could see. None of the spells they used to hide the ball were broken nor did they feel any unknown prodding.

"I don't feel any difference from the last time we were here four centuries ago. However, I will add more defenses for the ball to stall Babidi. That way if he does find it we will be alerted to his presence and come to stop him," the Supreme Kai said raising her hand. Her eyes started to glow blue as golden waves encased itself around the ball.

While she was focused on the ball Kibito walked around the cave. Some of the old pathways from ages past had collapsed. No doubt from the planet's crust shifting over the centuries. Kibito has voiced his concerns on the past to move it to a more secure location, but he was always told no. They had no idea what magic Bibidi had left for Buu's containment. The Supreme Kai feared that even if they used their advanced telekinesis it would open the ball up unleashing the monster. Bibidi was sneaky and would be sure to put up countermeasures to stop anyone from damaging the ball.

Kibito returned a few minutes later after examining the pathways making sure they didn't lead up to the surface. They didn't want someone stumbling in and start messing around in the cave. Thinking of the mortals native to the planet a thought occurred to him. It had been some time since they checked on the population. It would be best to make sure Babidi has no spies on the planet.

"Madam, as it has been a long time, I think it best to check on the population. I want to make sure they have not been corrupted," Kibito asked.

She nodded at his direction. He briefly touched her mind and saw she was deep in her magic. She barely registered his request as she was too focused. Kibito knew that if she were in trouble she would call for him through telepathy.

Kibito took a moment to hide his power. It was exceptionally rare for the Kai's to take an interest in a planet. He was not sure if the planet had a Guardian and did not want to freak them out. The circle had to remain small and even these lower deities could fall to Babidi's manipulations. After composing himself he teleported above to inspect the area. The desert remained intact and he could feel no mortals for hundreds of kilometers. This was well as the more complex and advancements made in a civilization the more they could find different resources in more environments never thought possible. For now it looked like the mortals stayed as far away from the desert as possible.

The closest city was far away. By flight it would take twenty minutes. He had to be careful popping in as he didn't want to scare anyone. He believed that the mortals had mastered the basics of flying through machinery. If he teleported in the path of one he could accidentally cause havoc and be injured himself if he were not paying attention.

Carefully he focused on the outskirts of the city and made his way there. The sprawling white city came before him in a flash. He took in his surroundings for a moment. He was on a hill overlooking the city. Next to him was a giant sign. He inspected it trying to remember the language used. After a moment he could make out the words.

 _Welcome to West City! Home of the famous Capsule Corporation! Population 16 million!_

Kibito turned back to the city and focused his magic. He would need to appear as one of the local population to not arouse suspicion. He had a vague image of what the mortal population looked like when they checked on them five hundred years ago. However, to be sure he would go to a back alley and watch for a couple to pass by before using his magic.

He turned back to the city and focused on some of the biggest buildings he could see. He appeared in the bustling downtown area of the city. He stood in the alley, the sun casting a long shadow over him so he could not be seen. He peered out and watched the mortals that made his eyes widen in shock.

Most of the population looked very similar to the Saiyans. The only physical difference was they lacked the infamous tails. Their height, physical attributes, their hair, and even their variation in skin color. almost everything was the same as the extinct Saiyan race. He took a step back in confusion. Even after the destruction of the original Saiyan homeworld they did not separate them between two planets. He would have to bring this up to his superior when they were done.

Focusing on his magic he altered his appearance to blend in. His ears became rounder, his hair shrunk so that it reached the back of his neck, his skin tone mixing to a blend of the people he had seen walking by. His clothes also shifted to dark grey pants, black shoes, and a white button shirt to help with the hot day. After a moment he stepped out from the alleway and walked down the street.

Briefly looking into their minds as he walked by he did not see any corruption or deception. In fact, most of them were only concerned with their daily lives. Some wanting to head to their jobs, to schools, to see family members, or friends. Compared to their more technologically advanced neighbors in the rest of the North Galaxy they were rather tame. He could sense that some were affected more by material desires. Wealth, power, and status could become a terrible vice if they did not guard themselves.

Kibito walked around more. Taking in the building structures and vehicles. They still had quite a way to go before they developed interstellar space travel. They were so far removed from most of the sentients in the North Galaxy it would doubtless anyone from the Cold Empire would be out here. Most of the worlds were gas planets or were too close to their stars to support any form of life. This planet was one of the fortunate few that was just far enough from the gluttonous eyes of the Frost Demons, but close enough to a star to support life.

He started to pass by some book shops when he noticed some of the books were about child raising. Most of the titles were similar to each other and were about newborns. Judging from the titles they were not anything he didn't pick up from the information he took from Frieza's databases. However, one title stuck out to him 'The Danger of Child Seclusion'.

Kibito paused in his walk as he looked at the book in the glass. While Broly's species were aggressive, bloodthirsty, and callous fighters; they lived together in large groups. Broly would not be in their care forever and it would be cruel to keep him secluded him on their planet. If they somehow defeated Majin Buu he should be allowed to go out into the Universe and live somewhere else. He would need to be used to talking to more than two people. Something was drawing him to the book. Against his better judgement he walked into the shop.

He opened the door and a little bell rang. There were three people in front of a desk. An older woman with dark skin, brown eyes, and greying hair sat by a machine that had numbers on them. The machine opened and Kibito saw small paper bills in various slots. He realized that he would need to use a type of currency to trade for the book. He quickly scanned the mind of the woman in charge of the machine and was able to find images of the type of currency used. He put one hand in his pocket and used his magic to call for lost currency on the planet. Unlike his mistress he never liked to mess with the economy of mortals. He had studied them longer and knew how important it was to them. Using magic to artificially create currency could lead to problems if the currency was marked and recorded by the local government. He did not want to bring trouble to this little shop because of his curiosity.

He went back over to the windowsill and looked at the book. He stood there for a minute when he heard a voice ask "Can I help you sir?"

He turned and saw a young woman. She was quite tall almost reaching Kibito's chest, her skin complexion was darker than his own, her black hair hanging loosely from her shoulders, she wore a light blue dress that brought out her bright green eyes, and on her chest was a nametag that read ' _Olivia_ '.

"Yes I saw the book titled 'The Danger of Child Seclusion' I was wondering what it was about? I recently...adopted a child of my own and I wanted to know more. I've read about six books about raising children and I'd like to know more," Kibito said half-truthfully.

The girl smiled at him. "Ah, it's a child psychology book that details the dangers of children not interacting with others their age. It explains how if you don't properly raise your kid to play well with other children by age four, it could lead to the child having trouble socializing later in life," she explained.

Kibito nodded at her and looked back at the book for a moment. "I will take it," the words came from his mouth before he could think more on it.

Olivia smiled and took the book from the display and walked up to the counter. The other three customers were gone and the only person there was the older woman from earlier. Olivia handed her the book and she took something out to scan it.

"Do you own this shop mam?" Kibito asked the older woman.

She nodded her head. "Yes, this little shop has been in my family for two generations. Through great and difficult times we have endured. My daughter here will pick up the reins one day," the woman said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia merely blushed at her mother's statement. Kibito could feel their hearts were pure. He offered a smile as he handed the currency. His hand subtly glowing with magic as he put power in his words. "May your shop become successful and may your dreams become a reality," Kibito said with a broad smile while handing the paper bills over.

Both of them were caught off-guard and awkwardly smiled at him. They handed him the change as they put the book in a bag. He bowed to them and waved his hand as he walked to the door. None of them seeing a golden glow emit from his hand and ripple through the shop.

Kibito walked down the street about to scan more of the population, but he could feel the Supreme Kai contacting his mind. He knew he was out of time so he went down another empty alley and loosened his magic. His appearance changed back to his real form. About to pop away when he heard a gasp.

Behind him was a small boy watching him with wide eyes. His eyes wide at Kibito in surprise. Kibito put a finger to his lips to shush the boy from attracting attention.

Finding his voice the small boy quietly asked "How did you do that?"

Kibito smiled again as he put the book underneath the opening of his uniform. "A magician does not reveal his tricks," he said before vanishing from sight.

The small boy blinked a few times as the person disappeared not sure if what he saw was real. He could hear his father calling him "Mark let's go or we'll be late to your martial arts class!"

But, the boy didn't pay attention as he only muttered "A trick...it's just a trick…" as he held onto his father's hand leading him away.

Kibito appeared back in the cave. The Supreme Kai had her back to him examining the ball. After a second she turned back to her attendant. "I have done all I can. We will have to try and come back here more discreetly now. I can't risk us being seen by Babidi's spies as he's moving back to the North Galaxy. How were the planet's inhabitants?"

"From what I saw in the one city I found they don't seem to be aware of anything outside their own lives. While one city does not represent an entire planet I did not feel any of Babidi's foul magic. I believe we are safe for now," Kibito informed her. She nodded at him but he spoke again. "However, I would like to spend tomorrow observing the planet. I want to be sure that we are not missing something."

She paused as she realized she would have to spend an entire day looking after Broly. Despite her decision to not kill the child she still kept quite a distance. Only taking over when she sent Kibito out on missions that would only be for an hour or two when the child was asleep. If he was gone for the whole day Broly would be awake and attempting to crawl around. She would be forced to keep a better eye on them.

She sighed, "Very well, but be sure not to fly anywhere on the planet. The planet's Guardian will be suspicious if they sense someone powerful flying around."

Kibito nodded thankful for her agreeing to his plan. They looked at the giant brown ball that held the biggest danger to the Universe. Kibito had never seen Buu physically, but even he could feel a faint echo of its destructive power. He never liked being near it and he involuntarily shuddered at the ball. With a nod both of them disappeared from the cave leaving the ball to the emptiness of the cave.

* * *

* _The Following Day_ *

Kibito had left two hours after he woke Broly up and fed him his breakfast. The child was a little fussy this morning and it took Kibito a while to calm him down. After he put Broly down in his gated area with a bunch of toys he went to speak with the Supreme Kai under the large tree she would sit and drink her tea before departing. After informing her of his departure he vanished with a pop from the planet and went to complete his task.

The Supreme Kai was conflicted with Broly. She may have allowed the child to live. But she didn't like how Kibito was growing more attached to him. In the past six months she could count on one hand the interactions she had with the boy without Kibito present. The first had obviously been when she told Kibito she would look after him for a little while after their tense conversation. After that she took most of Kibito's responsibilities of tracking down Babidi, doing the reconnaissance missions herself than handing them off to Kibito, and checking over the planet Buu's ball rested on.

She sighed Kibito didn't spend much time with the Saiyans after they relocated the entire population from their home planet to another. She took the responsibility to move the Saiyans and try to integrate them with the Tuffles herself. Kibito had stayed on the world of the Kais unless she called him. It had taken her weeks to understand the Saiyan culture. They were so focused on fighting that they barely spent any time cultivating anything else. Despite the fact they had evolved to the point of having larger brains and could communicate well through speech. They were happy to remain in what many would call 'the Stone Age'. They had very agriculture, no written language, and any laws were decided by the main chief of the many tribes. They alone held all of the power and the leader was always the strongest among them. Their aggressive behavior, lust for battle, and affinity for betrayal made her question why she decided to save them. She saw young children like Broly grow up to become brutes. Some of them even killed family members for being to weak or insulting their pride. Pride was the biggest vice the Saiyans had and their entire lives revolved around it. When trying to introduce them to the Tuffles she had spent days trying to have them bend their pride to accept help and learn from their new neighbors. Before she could ensure peace would last between the two neighbors she had to leave the planet. Babidi fled to the West Galaxy according to Kibito's reports and was trying to find a group of powerful pirates that were causing a ruckus in the South and West Galaxies.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a cry and felt the child's energy lashing out in distress. The Supreme Kai sighed in annoyance as she realized her free time was over and would be spending most of the time in the house. Walking to the small house Kibito had created months ago she pushed open the door and stepped inside to see what was wrong.

In the small play area next to the kitchen she saw Broly in the small gated area. His face angry as he stared at the blocks in front of him. Blocks were the easiest toys for Broly as he enjoyed knocking them around and they did not usually break. She was about to leave when she noticed they were not strewn across the floor. The child was not chucking them around laughing at the mess. Instead they were stacked together in a circle around him.

Unaware of who was watching him he focused on putting the final block on top. From what the Supreme Kai could see the other three blocks were balanced precariously on edge. The slightest touch would knock them over. From Broly's intense gaze this was what caused him to cry out in rage.

Folding her arms the Supreme Kai raised two fingers across her left arm to wrap around the elbow. Using her psychic abilities she subtly waved her fingers to use her powers to keep the three haphazard stacked boxes firm. With trepidation Broly slowly placed the fourth block on the top. He pulled his hand back and waited.

His block tower held firm as he stared at it. A grin broke on his face as he clapped to himself in glee. His tower was completed. He slowly turned his head to look at the other blocks to his right and began trying to stack them as well. This time only using two blocks.

For a long while Broly would slowly turn trying to stack more and more. Some towers only held two blocks or three. Every so often the Supreme Kai would use her telepathy to hold some of the towers upright. The child brightening up as the circle of towers grew. Finally he was on his last one and put up a tower of three blocks next to the original four.

With his work completed he laughed and gave a toothy smile as he looked around Supreme Kai waited for him to knock them down, but he just sat there looking at his work with content. This caught her off-guard as Broly normally liked to try and break everything from the times she came in to inform Kibito of new updates she had on the chase. Not once did she see him try to build anything. Perhaps this was just a random event that Broly's child mind wanted to do for the moment. Trying to read a baby's mind was confusing at best and likely to give one a migraine. Barely old enough to understand how to think and rationalize like adults. Most of them were just raw emotions that changed from second to the next. Kibito learned the hard way of trying to read Broly's mind a month after they took him to find out what was wrong. At the time he would not stop crying for two nights. Kibito's head had been ringing for days afterwards as the intensity of the child's anger and sadness.

Eventually Broly crawled past his blocks and they fell around him. The child gave no heed to it as the blue ball on the other side of the room caught his attention. With Broly no longer focusing on the blocks the Supreme Kai loosened her hold on the tower of four blocks and let them fall. She turned to leave, but after hesitating she decided to go sit in the chair in the corner Kibito occupied and watch him for a while to see what he would do next.

For the next two hours she watched him crawl from one end of the play area to another. His mind would focus on only one thing at a time. He would grab the blue ball and weakly toss it around to chase after it or go back to picking up the he did he would spend a great deal of time putting them in place, admiring his work, and then laugh as he would touch a block causing it to fall.

Compared to the other Saiyan babies she had seen over a thousand years ago Broly was not as rowdy or aggressive as the others. As she pondered this further she chalked this up to Kibito's approach to raising the child. Kibito had been firm to curb Broly's behavior from lashing out at everything in sight and it had been difficult for him. Kibito had been more exhausted lately now that she thought about it. Looking after a young infant was hard work. Mentally Saiyan babies grew up faster than their physical bodies. Broly did respond to verbal commands faster than she anticipated. But, his body would have trouble doing what he wanted.

A mortal phrase popped into her head of 'nature vs nurture'. It was a debate on if you take something like an aggressive species and raise it in a completely different environment would you be able to curb their violent tendencies? Or would they always be aggressive no matter what you did with it? Perhaps Broly could help settle this age old question…

While she was lost in her thoughts Broly finally noticed someone else was in the room. It was not the tall man that looked after him. But, the smaller one with the nicer face. He smiled at her and crawled to her direction. He noticed the gate was in the way and stopped in front of it. He huffed in annoyance. This object always kept him confined in his play area. No matter how much he pushed it always held firm. He looked back at his other watcher and held his arms out gurgling in her direction.

Snapped out of her thoughts she heard a noise from Broly. The Supreme Kai looked down and saw him sitting down holding his arms out to her. She blinked in surprise at this action. "What do you want?"

Broly pulled his fingers into his palms and babbled at her. She got up and carefully walked over to him. Broly laughed as she came closer and stood above him. The child raising his arms higher toward her face.

With great trepidation she slowly stood over and grabbed Broly from under his arms and lifted him up to her face. This was the second time she held him since they took him in. Her mind may have shifted from seeing Broly solely as a tool to be used and discarded if needed. But, she did not want to get too close to the child. If Broly turned against them she would need to put him down and could not let personal feelings get in the way. She needed to remain focused on stopping Babidi.

Broly ignored her thoughts and started reaching for hair. She would see him play with his own hair or Kibito's when he got the chance. She pulled some of her hair from behind her back to rest on her shoulders. The baby grabbed a handful of her in his hand and shook it.

She stretched her senses out to feel the baby's Ki signature. Right now she could feel nothing. She noticed that when he was content it would almost drop to nothing. This vexed her for a while as the Saiyans never demonstrated the ability to alter their Ki energy. Usually it remained the same unless they were sleeping. If her hypothesis was correct that Broly was one of the legendary Saiyans he could be subconsciously lowering his energy. When he was older they would see if he could do it consciously on his own or if he would have to be taught how to do it.

Deep inside the child she could feel something. Like a hidden well of water you could hear through the rocks, but couldn't find a way to get to it. He had great potential. They would need to be extra careful while honing his abilities. From her recollections the Saiyan fighting style was more of a brawler who tried to use their pure strength to overpower their opponent. They tended to waste energy in physical attacks. However the Saiyans of a thousand years ago barely understood how to wield their Ki energy. A brawler would not work against Majin Buu. If anything it would excite the monster more and cause chaos. Broly would have to be a more refined warrior than a raging brute like his ancestors.

Suddenly she felt something furry wrap around her wrist and saw Broly's tail. They had kept Broly inside the house as the Sacred World of the Kai's had a few planets and moons around it. The last thing they needed was Broly to transform into a giant ape and cause havoc. The tail could become a reliability and make training him difficult.

Broly slowly fell asleep against her shoulder. She waited a little while before placing him down in his playpen to sleep. For a while she stood watching him before leaving the house and heading outside.

* * *

Kibito returned later in the day to find his mistress meditating by the Z-sword. He stood at attention waiting for her to address him to give his full report. The fact that he found her here was concerning. She never was in this area unless she had to meditate and think about a huge decision.

Slowly she snapped out of her meditation and opened her eyes. She stood up, straightening her attire, and waited for Kibito to address her.

"I spent more time among many different cities and scanning the minds of more of the populace. I have felt no difference since our previous check. There were a handful of humans that were much stronger than the rest of the population. But, none of them had the taint of Babidi's foul magic," Kibito reported.

The Supreme Kai nodded taking his words in for a moment. This was some good news. Majin Buu's Ball was undisturbed and no traces of the infernal magician we're on the planet. She let out a relieved sigh, glad the wizard was still nowhere near the planet Earth.

"While you were gone I have come to a new decision about Broly," she said visibly catching Kibito off-guard.

Kibito tensed thinking she may have reversed her decision and dumped the child to die on a harsh planet while he was gone.

"I do not need to read your thoughts Kibito. I did not get rid of Broly. He is napping in his playpen. It has come to my attention that Broly has not left the house since we took him six months ago. If I recall correctly it has to do with his tail. Is that correct?" She asked him.

Kibito nodded at her. "Yes mam, the Saiyans have a unique ability to transform into what they call 'Great Apes'. This is when the sun's rays reflect off a celestial object that orbits a planet like the moons above. The Saiyans called them Blutz Waves, when they looked at the moon, their eyes would capture these Blutz Waves and it will trigger a transformation from their tail. As the Sacred World of the Kais has three moons I thought it best to leave him indoors," Kibito answered for her.

"Yes I remember. It occured to me today that he has been cooped up in that house for six months and has not left since. However, the danger of him transforming starts the moment he looks up into the sky. We need to do something about this," She told him looking up.

Kibito followed her gaze to the sky. Currently all three moons were in position above the planet. Two of them were a full moon and the other was waning from a quarter moon. Their orbits were not synchronized and it was beyond their power to change the orbits. Even together they can only influence and manipulate the life forces of a planet. They could destroy the moons, but it would danger the gravitational pull of their home planet.

"So what are you suggesting? We move away to another planet?" Kibito asked surprised.

"No, we will remain here. This is the only place safe from Babidi's eyes. He can't find us here. I'm suggesting something that Broly is not going to like…" She said uncomfortably.

Kibito's eyes widened. "You're not seriously thinking of cutting off his tail? We don't know what that could do to him!"

"I've read the datapads again while you were gone. Some of the Saiyans had their tails removed and they functioned just fine. They had no loss in mobility or physical activity. He will be in pain for a couple of days, but as he is young he won't remember having it," She said.

"But, none of them ever had anything on a Saiyan infant losing a tail! He's only six months ago. You want him to help us, cutting off his tail could severely depower him. A Saiyan's tail is vital for them,"

She shook her head with her voice firm. "He is one of the Legendary Saiyans. If the stories are true he will not be like the others of his race. We will remove it before it could cause problems."

Kibito winced knowing he the subject could not be pushed. He looked back at the house where he felt Broly sleeping. "These next couple of days are not going to go well…" Kibito muttered.

* * *

 **Jason9000: Well, I do hope you enjoyed. We still have a ways to go before any action starts. Broly's journey is going to be much different than most. I already have ideas forming on the challenges he'll be facing before he gets to Earth. This Broly will be far different than his original and new movie counterpart. Enjoy the rest of your day***


End file.
